Electronic device are usually charged by connecting a charging device via a cord or charged by a rechargeable battery inside the electronic device to provide necessary electricity. But, the cored charging method will suffer the inconveniences caused by the limited length of the charging cords.
Thus, inductive charging (also referred as wireless charging), which is implemented through electromagnetic induction, becomes popular for the electronic device. A wireless power transmission system transfers electrical power from transmitter to receiver without any wire/cord connection.
However, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a major problem which degrades the performance of the electronic device. Non-directed electromagnetic radiation from the wireless charging transmitter might have a possibility of influencing other neighbor electronic devices, which leads a high risk and safety threat.
Thus, there is a need provide a wireless charging transmitter which uses a comb-structured shielding and planar dipole antenna array for mobile antenna coupling and faraday shield (EMC improvement).